


Private Showing

by firesign10



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared gets some new briefs from SAXX Underwear, and models a pair for Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Showing

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the recent tweets between SAXX and Jared Padalecki, where SAXX offered to send some of their high-end men's underwear to Jared, and Jared happily accepted!
> 
> Super-thanks to katstark for her super-fast beta work, and to roxymissrose for her audience read! Finally, thanks to big_heart_june, who started this whole thing and egged me on ;-)

"Hey, Jared!"

Jared stops and turns, smiling as Pam hails him. She waves a big padded mailer envelope in her hand.

"We just got a package of these in over at Wardrobe, but this one is for you personally." She winks. "Enjoy!"

Jared grabs the mailer, grinning widely as he looks at the return address. Letting out a whoop, he lopes to his trailer.

"Jen! Guess what came today!" he hollers as he bounces into the trailer. Jensen is already there, lounging on the couch as he waits for his co-star. He sits up, an interested look on his face, as Jared swings the mailer around.

"What is it, Jay? You look pretty excited! Whatcha got there?" Jensen tries to grab the package.

"It's my special order of SAXX! Remember when they tweeted me, after that picture from BurCon got posted all over the place? When I was yanking up my T-shirt during the Gilmore Girl auction? They loved that I was showing a pair of SAXX, so they said they'd send me a holiday kit! They even took suggestions from the fans for which ones to send!" He stops and winks at Jensen. "Just think, Jenny-boy, fangirls from all over chose underwear for me! Between that and the tweets, can you imagine how many horny fangirls are rubbing one out as they think about my junk inside a pair of SAXX?" He waggles his eyebrows.

Jensen's eyes glitter as they study his boyfriend. Jared takes a step toward him.

"How about you, Jen? You wanna rub one out too? Maybe I need to give you a private showing of my new drawers, and we can check out what they sent me. How does that sound?"

Jensen slowly rolls his tongue over his full lips, riveting Jared's attention to his mouth and the resultant shine.

"That sounds awesome, dude. Get to it." He sits back down on the couch, legs spread wide and one hand sliding over his crotch. Jared's breath catches. Jensen's long, bowed legs encased in old, snug denim are always a turn-on for him.

"Maybe I will."

He leaves the living room, going into the bedroom and shutting the door.

 

S * A * X * X ** S * A * X * X ** S * A * X * X 

 

Jensen fidgets as he waits for Jared to re-appear. His cock is already twitching in anticipation of seeing Jared in his new, fitted boxers. The wardrobe girls had introduced the brand to Jared, delicately suggesting he might find them more . . . comfortable than regular drawers, since they were styled for the more well-endowed man. Jared had loved them immediately; the mesh panels and supportive construction were incredibly comfortable during a long day on set.

And Jensen has to admit, he looks sexy as fuck in them too.

The bedroom door opens and Jared comes back out. True to his word, he is only clad in a pair of SAXX. Jensen's cock forgets about merely twitching as blood rushes into it at the sight. Jared's body is fucking amazing already, with the massive pecs, bulging arms, washboard abs, and hip cuts you could shoot vodka down. Now that they didn't have to wax for shirtless scenes anymore, his natural scruff of dark chest hair highlights the lines of his pecs, and creates an enticing happy trail down his belly that Jensen loves to follow. 

The black boxers look fantastic against Jared's caramel skin, and the soft knit clings to his every curve. Jared turns around to show how incredible his ass looks, and then faces front again. The penis pouch is full, a soft mound rising against his flat hips and groin.

Sex on legs doesn't begin to describe how succulent he looks.

Jared comes closer to the couch and stands there, his hands on his hips, looking down at Jensen.

"So, Jen, what do you think?"

Jensen licks his lips again and slowly slides off the couch onto his knees. He puts his hands on Jared's thighs and pushes them up to his groin. Keeping his eyes fixed on Jared's, he leans forward until his mouth is almost on the bulge in Jared's boxer briefs. He breathes out, smiling when Jared's breath catches at the warmth. He does it again, massaging the tops of Jared's thighs at the same time. 

The bulge gets bigger.

"Swear to God, Jared, you look good enough to eat in those fucking things," Jensen drawls.

He rubs his face against the pouch, loving the silky texture of the knit fabric, feeling Jared's cock already filling. God, the feel of cloth-covered dick against his face is delicious. He can _smell_ Jared through the material; his warm smell of clean sweat and _Jared_ that Jensen loves. Part of his mind idly thinks that must be due to the mesh panels. He roots his nose right up against the pouch and inhales deeply.

He opens his mouth and licks slowly up the pouch, his eyes watching Jared now. Jensen closes his mouth over the top of the bulge, feeling the mushroom shape of Jared's cock head pushing up from underneath the fabric. He lets saliva pool in his mouth a bit, soaking the material as he tongues the head, digging the tip of his tongue into the slit. Jared moans loudly and Jensen feels one large hand come to rest on his hair, the fingers curling against his scalp. He applies himself to sucking and mouthing the head until the SAXX are soaked through, running his hands up and down Jared's thighs at the same time.

He begins to rub just below Jared's ass, but refrains from touching his cheeks, keeping his hands from caressing those tempting globes. He bites softly up and down Jared's still-clothed cock, including a few bites and sucks on the fuzzy skin just above the waistband. He nuzzles the hair leading up to Jared's navel and licks into his belly-button, making the man gasp, and then nips his way back down. 

The pouch tents away from Jared's body now. Jensen smiles with pleasure at this tangible result of his attention, and Jared gives a little whimper.

". . . Jen? Please?"

Jensen nips Jared's trembling belly one more time as he lets go of his legs. His fingers stroke Jared's cock through the wet fabric of his underwear before gently, slowly, peeling the soft elastic waistband down. He brings it just below the head of Jared's dick, leaving it there to trap his hard cock against his own body while Jensen licks and suckles the fat head. Jensen hums with pleasure as he tastes the first drops of pre-come, feeling the little spasms as Jared reacts to his mouth. Jensen alternates wide, flat licks with little kitten laps, running the tip of his tongue under the flare of the head and into the slit, feeling the pre-come blurt into his mouth.

Jared is moaning steadily now, his hips rocking gently. Jensen knows Jared's using great control so that he doesn't just start fucking into Jensen's face. Jared's legs are spread wide to give Jensen access in addition to his own stability. Jensen plays with the head of his dick a little longer, as well as finally giving in to fondling and kneading Jared's ass, encased in soft black jersey.

Jensen himself is hard as rock inside his jeans, and he pops the button and eases his zipper down to give himself some relief. He loves blowing Jared, gets off feeling that hot, heavy weight in his mouth and how Jared loses it. The tight boxers are giving him a whole new aspect to play with.

 

S * A * X * X ** S * A * X * X ** S * A * X * X

 

Jared thinks he's going to lose his freakin' mind, or at least lose his load, the way that Jensen's playing around with his dick in the goddamned SAXX. He briefly thinks about what the company's reaction would be to knowing how their product is being used, and then smirks at how sales would surely rocket. Jesus Christ, he feels a lot like rocketing now, except Jensen is totally in control of him. Jared is pinned by Jensen's crazysexy mouth, as much as the SAXX have his dick trapped. Fuck! Jensen's teasing him like a bitch, and it feels incredible! His head drops back as he keens his need.

Jensen has his hands on Jared's balls now, holding them and rubbing them inside the pouch as his mouth laves Jared's cock. The snug containment of the boxer briefs amplifies all of the little squeezes and tugs. Jared whines with frustration - he is so turned on, yet it isn't enough to make him come. His balls feel tighter and heavier with every squeeze of Jensen's hand.

Finally! Jensen peels down the underwear and frees Jared's cock, which jerks madly as it's released, a string of clear liquid dripping from the tip. The coolness is refreshing, and Jared finds himself helplessly bucking into air as he seeks stimulation. Jensen chuckles and grabs Jared, stroking him with a firm fist.

"I got you, baby. Damn! Look how hard you are, like fucking steel under velvet. So beautiful, Jay; you're so beautiful all over, but your cock is fucking gorgeous. Look at it, Jay, look at yourself. God! I could kneel here and worship you all night, if I could last that long."

Jared whimpers, and Jensen chuckles.

"You wanna come now? You ready?"

Jared nods enthusiastically, not trusting his voice or vocabulary at this moment.

Jensen had left the SAXX bunched beneath Jared's cock, so he pushes the waistband down further, just below his balls. He keeps stroking Jared's cock as he now gives his attention to his balls, sucking each into his mouth and laving it with an eager tongue. Jared's hips can't keep still anymore, and after a last roll in his hand, Jensen returns to Jared's needy cock. He grabs Jared's ass, digging his fingers into the muscular globes, as his mouth takes possession of Jared's cock. He looks up at Jared with a little nod, tugging Jared's hips forward as he opens his throat.

Jared groans as he began to thrust into Jensen's throat, feeling saliva coating him as he fucks Jensen's mouth. He has both hands in Jensen's hair now, holding him in place as his hips fuck harder, listening to Jensen's gargled sounds as he takes it deep. 

Everything comes together and overloads Jared -- the hot, wet mouth around him, Jensen's sexy noises, his glimpse of Jensen frantically stripping his cock as his other hand holds onto Jared's ass. Jared feels it building deep inside, a buzzing and pressure in his balls that comes hurtling out of him; he yells as he shoots into Jensen's mouth and down his throat. He pulls out and finishes coming on Jensen; globs of white all over his lover's sculpted cheekbones and swollen mouth, making him look utterly debauched. 

Jensen grimaces and comes, his hands squeezing his dick as it pulses, come spilling on his hands and Jared's legs. He falls forward and catches himself on Jared, who has the post-orgasmic structural stability of a new-born giraffe. He goes down too, and the two men end up tangled on the jizz-bedecked rug; sweaty, half-dressed, and panting.

After a few minutes, they manage to sort themselves out. Still lying on the rug, but now disentangled and cuddling, they share a few kisses as they catch their breath.

"Wow!" Jensen says. "That's some mighty awesome underwear there, Jay." He pokes Jared in the ribs.

"Hey!" Jared laughs, pulling away from the poking finger. "These are _special_ underwear for guys who have a monster peen! Be respectful!"

"Oh, I _am_ respectful," Jensen says. "Give me a little rest and I'll show you just how respectful I can be . . . again!"


End file.
